OATH UNDER SNOW
by franco.garcia.castellanos
Summary: chapter 2 up : ¡what if emiya shirou from the illya world started having visions of the miyu world what if he had to face a new threat threatening both worlds can he become the hero that he told kiritsugu he would be can he beat the alters and the KING of heroes himself? unfold this story as emiya shirou strugles to find out just what do his ideals mean to him
1. Chapter 1

HEY!,...this is my first fanfic so dont kill me if i dont know very well how this writing stuff works,this is going to be a fate/stay night kaleid fanfic now i know ,wait,this is going to be a fanfiction focused on shirou,not the alternative one from miyu's world, but the one in illya's what if he got his powers?,his projection magic ,now i couldnt get this idea out of my mind so i decided to write it and see if anyone likes it ,idk if this will have romance ,i mean,i guess it will, have i dont know who is going to be paired wih who (no yuri), so yeah hope you enjoy it.

 **a**

 **''a''-dialogue**

 **A/''A''-scream**

 **MIYU'S WORLD**

 **snow...i hate winter,to be honest,i never really liked it in the first place...it's been 3 months since that batle and i still feel completely empty...i've lost too many people to care anymore,a friend,a father,a sister...actually,forget that, i love winter it just goes and comes back whenever it wants to,i guess everyone wishes they had that freedom, to be free, to enjoy life is a simple human desire, to see as much as they can before their time in this world runs out,but, even that freedom has a downside...the downside of leaving everything behind, the downside of not caring for anything anymore,in a sense, im like winter.**

ILLYA'S WORLD

In a house in fuyuki a red-haired boy named emiya shirou is about to go through his early morning routine of waking up besides his imouto illya...dark?...yeah he called her that but soon enough he will learn that people called her kurou...and by people he meant the same people that called him a pervert and a lolicon when he had nothing to do with any of this.

''SHIIIIIROUUUUUUUUU'',as we can see in the distance of the hallway we can see a storming mad white-haired servant caretaker Sella. u-h uh ''¡¿ILLYA?!'' well.. kurou but he doesnt know that #shirou gets swiftly kicked in the face# ah- as we can see Sella just used her ultimate move on shirou she calls i-''LOLICOOOON DESTROOOYAAAAAAAA'' ''W-WAIT! THIS IS A MIS-UGH!'' as soon as shirou gets kicked in the gut he rolls downstairs too meet with yet another member of his household who has a short wite hair and is always teasing sella about her chest size,Laysritt,"good morning shirou-kun" "good morning"..."ugh"

SELLA:"SHIROU,¡¿WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT SLEEPING WITH ILLYA? EEEEH TELL ME ARE YOU DEPHT OR SOMETHING?!"

SHIROU:"!NO! I DONT EVEN KNOW WHY SHE WAS THERE IN THE 1ST PLACE!"

SELLA:"!DON'T LIE SHIROU YOU DID SOMETHING BECAUSE THERE IS...NO WAY...AB-SO-LU-TE-LY NO WAY THAT GUY DOESNT RENEMBER ANYTHING WHEN HIS STEPSISTER SLEEPING RIGHT BESIDE HIM! NOW GET OUT ILL BE MAKING BREAKFAST THIS MORNING AS PUNISHEMENT"

SHIROU:"¡¿EH?! BUT YOU KNOW I LOVE COOKING SELLAAAAAA T_T"

SELLA:"GEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTT OUUUUUUUUUUUT" after saying the magical words shirou gets literally smashed through the door flying deep into the streets

LAYSRITT:"we're gonna need another door...again"

SHIROU:"damm...i didnt even get dressed well guess im gonna have to go ahead and ask issei for clothes again"

"TMPT TMPT''

ISSEI:"uh?"upon hearing the nocking sound on the door issei doesnt get surprised anymore when he finds his best friend Emiya Shirou standing on the door with pijamas murmuring curses, this has been going on for 3 months after all, a side of him, no not a side probably all of his body,mind,and soul felt sorry for his best friend and his recent predicaments.

ISSEI:"let me guess...sella?"

SHIROU:...*nods*

ISSEI:"your uniform is waiting for you on the couch over there" after shirou walks in he notices something different shirou looks sadder or to put it simply mored depressed than before and of course no one would let it slide,specially when its someone as optimistic and happy as Emiya Shirou.

ISSEI:"...emiya...everything alright?"

SHIROU:"yes...why?" after saying thoose words shirou tries to pull the best fake smile he could get but of course knowing shirou since they were kids issei clearly noticed the sorrow in his eyes and the clear cold feeling we call sadness

ISSEI:"come on...you dont fool anyone spill the beans or the table will vanish"

SHIROU:"it's just that...sella has been using a word that...i find uncornftable"

ISSEI:"and it is...?"

SHIROU:"the step-word"

ISSEI:"OUCH"...

SHIROU:"..."soon after that issei can clearly see why that word destroyed shirou's heart so much,shirou who had a secret that only a couple of people knew,the fact that shirou had lost his parents in a great fire years ago, and that a man named kiritsugu emiya saved his life,after all he met emiya thanks to kiritsugu-san, as a matter of fact emiya ADMIRED the man,he had a great heart and incredible knowledge about how,for him, this world works

SHIROU:"¿you know what's the sad part?"

ISSEI:"¿what?"

SHIROU:"!SHE NAMED HER KICK LOLICON DESTROYER!"

ISSEI:"triple ouch"

SHIROU:"I MEAN THAT'S JUST AS STUPID AS CALLING A SPACE WITH UNLIMITED BLADES UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS,btw ¿does that sound familiar or is it just me?"

ISSEI:"now that you say so...yes..."(breaking the 4th wall XD)

SHIROU:"well it doesnt matter now lets go shinji must be impatient at this point"

ISSEI:"yeah..."

SHINJI:"actually i've been on the living room the whole time?" *sweatdrops* upon hearing those words issei and shirou renember that he got kicked out of the house by his grandpa because shinji was an urespectful failure leaving him poor and on the street since then, he surprisingly really changed, he would do things old shinji wouldnt do like actually helping around the temple and learning magic like support and some basics there but both shirou and issei were surprised well especially shirou since he can't use any magic

SHINJI:"well..if she really doesnt consider you family you always have us..." upon saying this shirou and issei glare at him shocked...shinji...the cocky playboy wannabe of the school was actually comforting emiya shirou and EVEN offered being there for him, a boy who 3 months ago hated with all his soul

SHINJI:"WHAT? ¡I'VE CHANGED YOU KNOW THAT!"

SHIROU:"HAHAHHAHAHH yeah...im glad you guys are here for me"after hearing his tone cheer up again both shinji and issei cant avoid but smile at their friend

SHINJI:"SHIT...¡WE'RE LATE!"

SHIROU/ISSEI:"CRAP"

SCHOOL

FUJIMURA:"AAAAAAAAALLLRIIIGHT CHILDREN TODAY WE WILL BE LEARNING ABOUT FAMILY TODAYYY"

ISSEI:oh no...

SHINJI:of all the worst timings this takes the cake, after this they both look at shirou who's afaully silent

SHIROU:aaaahhh...of all times...

Emiya shirou to the councellor's office please emiya shirou to the concilours office pleaaseeee desuuuu ~~

ILLYA:"¡¿EH?! WHAT DID ONIICHAN DO?

KUROU:"MMMMM~~ OUR PRICED ONIICHAN IS TURNING INTO A REBEL~"

MIYU:"i think there should be an explanation for this" said miyu indignated

AFTER SCHOOL: illyazviel household residence

SELLA:"...ne...shirou?"

SHIROU:"YES"

SELLA:"¡¿WHO ARE THIS PEOPLE?!"

SHIROU:"AAAAAAHHHH T.T"

SHINJI:"hey there i'm-" soon after saying that shinji gets interrupted by sella screaming stuff like iknow who you are and curses

SHIROU: "Sella they're just staying over because of the thunderstorm is it that ba- when shirou turns around the only thing he could see was sella sorrounded by an evil aura murmuring stuff like "perverts" "lolicon" and "Illya" then "protect"

ISSEI:"you know...let's just go to your room..."

SHINJI:"yes... good idea..."

SHIROU:"yes..."

SHIROU:"WAIT i'll go in my room after 1st i gotta go see if illya and her friends want something"

*knock knock*

ILLYA:"!AH ONIICHAN!"

MIYU:"ONI-i mean...hello shirou-san...*sweatdrops at illya glaring at her while covering her mouth*

SHIROU:"hey there girls do you need anything?"

ILLYA:"na we're fine but thank you"

"IM THE BONE OF MY SWORD"

upong hearing this shirou wakes up finding himself sorrounded by countless and cuntless of blades h sees swords flying everywhere and gets surprised when he see's himself and kurou fighting against servants like gilgamesh shirou couldnt recall her name but knew instantly she wasnt a servant because there was another kid nearby with the same power all of the nowhere streams of information started crossing his mind about himself countless and countless of flashbacks of him and miyu he doesn't recognize any of this happening before not only moments but tons of weapon slowly started recording themselfes on his mind he tried to run bet he couldn't move he tried to scream in agony but couldnt breathe he wanted to tell them to get out of there but he couldn't because all he saw in the end was...

WHITE...

MORNING

SHIROU:"whe...where?..."

SHINJI:"SHIROU...DONT GET SCARED BUT...

SHIROU:"wha...?" just as shirou is about to turn he sees...panties?

SHIROU:"¡¿K-KUROU?!

KUROU:"GOO-wait...how did you call me?..." kurou clearly shocked at the fact that he didn't call her illya she's about to say something but she instantlly backs away afraid of sella who's behind shirou emanating and aura that is over 9000

SHINJI:"..."

SHIROU:"sella...is behind me isn't she?" to that shinji just nods afraid for his life and his friend's too

SELLA:"SEEMS LIKE LAST TIME DIND'T TEACH YOU ANYTHING HUH?"

SHIROU:"¡SELLA! WAI-

SELLA:"OH NO WAITS THIS TIME MOTHERFUCKER TAKE THIS!" oh no..."LOLI-

ISSEI:"WAIT...YOU FELL FOR MY TRAP!"

SHIROU:"...WHAT..."

ISSEI:"SHINJI...NOW IT'S TIME TO USE *THAT*

SHINJI: *GULPS* "*THAT*?"

ISSEI/SHINJI:"YOU'VE ABUSED OUR FRIEND FOR THE LAST TIME! TAKE THIS OUR SOUL BODY REGRETS AND SORROW! THOT ANHILATOR 900000X COMBO THOT BEGOOOOONE"as they say that an air current forms turning into a tornado about to swallow sella

SHIROU:"OOOOOOOH~"

SELLA:"...OMAE WA...NO...SHINDEIRU *GRINS EVILY*

SHINJI/ISSEI: "¡¿NA-NANIIIIIII?! Just when they said that sella releases her trump card! "LOLICON DESTROYAAAAAAAA X2! *sella grabs shirou and slaps them both whith him at the end throwing shirou downstairs! OOOOOOOH~ IM IMPRESSED SELLA-SAN~

LEYSRITT:"good morning shirou-kun" "good morning...ugh"

 **HEY THERE! FRANCO HERE WELL I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE 1ST CHAPTER I KNOW THE ENDING WAS KINDA RUSHED BUT IM GONNA TRY TO MAKE IT SLOWER NEXT EPISODE PLS REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THERE IS ANYTHING WRONG WITH MY WRITING**

 **ALSO THE DREAMS SHIROU ARE HAVING ARE *NOT* *FROM THE FUTURE* BUT IF YOU LAUGHED AND SAW THE SERIES LIKE I DID THEN YOU UNDERSTAND IT'S FROM EPISODES 31 ALTHOUGH I DONT RENEMBER IT CORRECTLY AND I HAVENT READ DREI I KNOW... LOTS TO CATCH UP ON...WELL SEE YA ON THE NEXT CHAPTER BY THE WAY I DECIDED THIS WILL BE A SHIROU X SELLA OR THOSAKA FANFIC IDK WICH OF THE 2 WILL I CHOOSE BUT EAVE YOUR HONEST OPINION** **IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SHIROU AND COMPANY WILL HAVE A SHOWDOWN AGAINST A MISTERIOUS SERVANT ALTER NEXT CHAPTER: !THE HOLY GRAIL WAR THE VISIT OF THE MISTERIOUS KOTOMINE KIREI!**


	2. Chapter 2: a brand new tomorrow

Hey there it's me whith the 2nd chapter of ath under snow, now i tried my best on taking some of your advices of changing my writing stye and want to say sorry for maing it look like a play but this was my 1st time writing something so yeah i'm sorry i also took away the caps and decided to go switching between perspectives bteween our cast and some other characters i also decided the shirou and sella pair was adecuate, well she IS sort of a main girl since the last chapter if you read it again she is somehow the central figure but yeaah i did my best also i kew there would be a fight against a servant but i wanna make sure it's VERY good and it inmerses you in the fight so that will be moved to chapter 3 or 4 so onto the chapter

-it was early in the morning aaannnd i had nothing to do,i was completly relaxed on the couch sleeping due to not being able of sleeping at night, it's been 2 weeks and i've been having the wirdest dreams...a part of me tell's me it's true and. belive me i do want to become a hero of justice but i simply see them as dreams,nothing more,nothing else,as i look at the clock i saw it was about to be 6:30 around that time illya or illyas or...well...it's still weird that there is 2 illyas living at my home as for right now, miyu stayed over last night too to be honest i haven't seen illya this close to anyone before...i'm really happy that she started making some good friends she can put her trust on besides myself,after all, i won't last forever,...yeah...people don't last forever i mean when you think about it you could die tomorrow out of a car crash or accidents or simply a sickness a doctor detected in your body as i make my way to the fridge i open the door and notice that there's no eggs or ...anything? soooo it was either for the 1st time since i live with them sella forgot something or it just was laysritt's turn to buy groceries again

i'll take it was the 2nd one.

as i wake up from the futon in my room i see it's almost 6:30,which means i woke up earlier than i should have,after all, i usually woke up about 7:00 and the wake shinji at 7:30,that guy started living in the temple with me and my family about 3 months and 2 weeks so far,and the boy had changed for better,he didn't isult anyone or tried to flirt with any of the girls at the temple...well...at least not anymore...at the beginning i though it was just a joke but i asked his sister and everything was completely true,i kinda felt bad for the guy no matter how muc of a jerk he was at the time,after all if you treat someone the way you deserved the way to be treated they eventually start treating yu with respect,i kinda wanted to practice magic but i was way too sleepy to do so,i just simply decided to walk around town,you know, see if there's anything new

as i make my way down the temple's long stairs to the street i couldn't avoid noticing a certain red-haired that i definetly knew...come on who didn't know him in the class he WAS one of the kindest people around.

"emiya!"

as i turn around i see the figure of issei running down from the stairs of the temple towards me i simply wave my hand saying a silent hello and decided to greet him as usual "good morning,issei"as he made his way towards me he ask's me if he can help with the groceries i simply nod and we both make our way to the small but very neat store i ususally find ingredients in "¿where's shinji?" "sleeping" oh,that's right he was kind of a heavy sleeper wasn't he? "i see, so, do you want to com over again today,i'm completely bored" "mmh?,yeah sure by the way emiya how are you feeling?" issei wasn't a psychiq but he defintly noticed that i have not ben sleeping very well "to be honest,terrible,i haven't been getting too much sleep recently" "you know? why don't you just skip school today...i mean you look terrible and it's almost the end of the semester you won't lose any actuall lessons"

.shocked. as my eyes widen in surprise i simply stare at him like asking ¿who are you? and what did you do to issei issei simply looked at me confused and made a frown as he clearly realized the meaning behind my stare of confussion "hey i know i take schol seriously, but if you're really not feeling well then just get some rest it's that simple" once we get to the store i get what i need and we both part ways,as i slowly make my way back home i came to think of some of the stuff we talked about specially shinji commiting ton an ACTUAL relationship like,the playboy wanna be profesional player shinji is in an actual relationship with a girl named tatsuki mado i really don't know her but issei say's she's great and all she has decency and she is not a tho-ok no i agred to never say that word again especially after the morning 2 weeks ago.

i got to the entrance of the house and as i slowly make my entrance i felt something wrap around my back i knew what/who it was tbh "good morning,illya" "good morning oniichan well i gotta go school is starting see ya" i simply guessed miyu and the other 2 mde their way to the school already but decided to leave illya because she took too long or something i couldn't hold the feeling to smile,after all,it's illya who we are talking about but nevermind that as i slowly make my way to the living room...

i see it

a beautiful girl with long snow white hair was sleeping with the sunlight aimed at her beautiful face she was smiling as if enjoying her sleep her beatiful figure and nice eyelashes everything about her was perfect shirou couldn't hold the blush coming from his cheeks it was like wacthing a cat sleep something you could look at the whole day

"mmmm~"

and of course laysritt had to come by and ruin the moment

"shirou i didn't know you thought of sella in such a pervert way~" i got startled inmediately after i heard those words "w-wow wow hold the phone ...no just no forget that just now at this instant this never happended are w-we in a agreement?,please?" "mmmmmh okay but be careful she is hard to get" after she said that she simply walked upstairs leaving me alone in the kitchen i turned around to see if sella was still sleeping "it's not like that..." i decided to go for a walk and simply relax and enjoy town i deicided to go to the bridge and relax there was this road under it that looked straight at the water and it feels nice in the morning when i got there just slept o the grass enjoying the cold breeze that flowed from the ocean

steel is my body and fire is my blood

when i opened my eyes i see it,snow,lots and lots of it it was like a storm but something was not right when i get up i see it again countless and countless blades there were litle foot marks on the snow as i followed the marks i looked around and each time i did i was just startled bu the number of blades in her they were evrywere after walking what seemed to be an eternity i simply get to a hill with a giant stone sword on top i was tired so i just sit down and rest my head on it i renember all the good times i had with kiritsugu on the snow and how he taught me reinforcemnet magic well it wasn't really magic more of a tactic then i learned projection but it waas completely useless so i simply didn't care,aside i was terrible at it usually the objects would break very easily because of course they were hollow inside no particles or matter to hold it all together i just left it,i slowly start dowsing off and then once again...

white...

by the time i opened my eyes i hear someone speaking but i can't hear him "emiya! e-mi-ya

emiyaaaaaAA? helloooooo earth calling to emiyaaaaaa~" it was no other than shinji and my best friend issei "emiya are you alright?" "yah...yeah thanks for asking issei" "jesus how long have i been here i renember it was morning and then..." "wait... morning?" "yeah why? " i ask confused and that feeling only deepens they stare at each other "emiya it's 9:30" i was shocked my eyes widened at the realization that the sky was dark and the stars were already out i had slept from 9:am to 9:30 pm jesus was that dream really that long "well we came to look for yo because you werent home when we went to tell them you invited us over they said you mentioned nothing about it and that you hven't been at home in all day" "sorry i forgot to tell them" "no worries now let's get you to your house"

as they got up and walked under the large moon being wacthed carefully by the stars emiya shirou didn't know what was waiting for him and both his friends in the future another world as aa matter of fact another reality that would soon come to swallow their ideals and the world hey currently live in...

to be continued.

i know this was kind of short and all of the sudden i upload chapter 2 earlier than i said it would be uploaded i just felt bad because you guys mentioned how my writing was completly wrong so i took my time and wrote froma 1s person perspective and now i think i did better pls review and tell me if i need to fix anything else AND DON'T CURSE AT ME thakn you very much well see ya on saturday


	3. Chapter 3:a hero of justice

Hello and welcome to chapter 3 of oath under snow bla bla bla i'm excited today because shirou will be fighting the 1st servant alter and kotomine will appear this time so onto the chapter boy

shirou pov

i was sitting in the classroom while the teacher was explaining the lesson i think it's history or fuji-nee is just telling us a crazy fake story about the ex-boyfriend that left her a week ago "emiya-kun" as i raise my head up i find i've been with my head on my desk "oh, sorry please continue " as she continues to explain the lessons i simply look out the open window that was right beside me i close my eyes as the wind blows and makes the atmosphere around me relaxing and calm, kinda like yesterday,ugh i still can't stop thinking about her jesus what is wrong with me i've been recentlly thinking a LOT about sella and how beatifu-i mean relaxed she looked sleeping something kicks me out of my train of thought and noticed it was fuji-nee staring at me "emiya-kun ¿could you come up here and answer the question?"

"sure" as i get up i get a sudden headache it was only momentarily but recently there's been a lot of images no kinda like lapses of weird dreams or simply images of my imagination? i really don't know but since then the dreams have increased...a lot..."emiya-kun?" "ah?" i realize i was standing still so i quickly go up to the board let's see the names of the 2 married swords? oh...that's...hard then it hits me all of the sudden another headache of info comes "emiya! are you alright?" "y-yes..." as i wrote kanshou and bakuya i couldn't avoid the feeling of seeing those blades before but i quickly rejected the idea as i had to keep listening to the lesson

and of course hat's how i ended up leaving early because fuji-nee had to call home telling them i was sick i quickly made my way to the exit taking my shoes and walking out of the exit i bump into this strange looking guy"ah,sorry i didn't see-" he had a long coat and the looks of a father from the church he had long brown hair too "it's alright i wasnt looking neither,and actually i've been looking for you emiya shirou" i quickly look up to see his face and realize it was "kotomine-san?" "the one and only how have you been? i see you have grown" "yeah but more importanly what are you doing here?" " i came here to say hi after all i'm getting transfered here from england " oh that's right he left years ago to be part of the council of magic or- wait "is there something bad going on?" "no i'm just gonna watch over the city and i realized it was a good chance to reconnect with you and veryone else,how's the litle illya?" "she's fine" "glad to hear well come look for me in the church if you need anything alright?" "yes you're also welcome to our home anytime " i smile and he chukles in response "i'll consider it well goodbye shirou have a good one and be safe" "yes thank you" after parting ways i go back to the bridge and sit on the grass looking at the sunset it was almost night "well guess i shold go back home or illya will call me or s-send sella..." a shiver goes down my spine thinking bout that lolicon punch or whatever

i make my way when in the midle of the street when a huge explosion comes of sending me backwards "aah! " when i look up my eyes widen to find a knight looking woman her armor was a blackish purple with hints of red "emiya shirou,...show me your skills!" as she says she swings her sword and i roll out of the way she still sends a wave of mana causing me once more to fly backwards and instantly hit a pole "ack!" i quickly throw up blood and realize she's going to swing again if that thing hits me im dead i roll this time more carefully to void being hit by that wave of amazing mana she has , she cuts not only the pole but the ground itself i see a metal bar i quickly run up to it it may not be perfect but it's something as i grab it i qickly do reinforcement magic in it "trace on" i need to bee careful when she swings at me after all the reinforcement is a tactic not magic it could break at any moment she dashes towards me and destroys the bar with her sword cutting my frontal side in the process as i let a scream of pain get out of my mouth i roll backwards with all of my strengh i'm tired but i can't stop running everything in my being tells me to run run as fast as i can all of the nowhere she appears in front of me and cuts me again i let yet another scream of pain and fall on my back there was fire verywhere then it hits me...it's all the same the smell of blood and screams of agony from the fire where i lost everything as she walks away i get up again i'm not gonna let it happen again no, i cant let it happen again if i do other people around me will get consumed by this if i do more victims will suffer for this if i do i will let kiritsugu down she dashes at me and cuts me countless times at an amazing speed she kicks me and i fall down the stairs to the street ...i need a weapon yes a weapon to defend myself to take her down i quickly look through my mind to find images something to help me , im not an expert at this neither know if it will work but "trace on" as i scream i feel all my magic circuits shoot open i grab in the stream of light the imaginary handles of the soon to be swords she dashes at me, she's ready to kill me, i grab the swords and we clash i push her backwards they broke,thats bad if they can't hold against her i will eventually run out of mana and die of exaustion i obviously cant let that happen, a will was passed onto me and i will acomplish that dream no matter what that's right to become a hero of justice a goal i completely forgot about years ago she stares at me she is clearly going to try at me again i know what to do now i open my eyes and let all he information of my dreams combine into one simple archive on my mind as i read all of the thoughts and info from the dreams i see it weight mass the hollowness inside of the blades filling up after all i need to fill that hollow center with matteer in oreder for the blades to properly work after all i dont create things i copy them weight mass and volume those arethe things that will bring me to victory she is sill analyzing the situation i clearly see it now that's right just like that she dashes at me it's now or never this will either clear my path or take me down and cut it to shreds "trace on!" as i scream those words i once again grasps the imaginary handles of the soon to be swords i grab the married swords kanshou and bakuya and we start clashing them at top speed in the end we clash swords and both of us are carried back by the wave of both of our manas combined i look at my hands and see smoke coming out of the swords my hands bleeding as much as my body is of course it had to burn i was creating matter like just made food you can't eat it too quickly or you'll burn your tongue

i look up , my eyes widen when i see that she's gone i drop the swords and the only thing i see is pitch black

to be continued


End file.
